


Three's a Crowd

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - F/M/M, is it self-cest if Jekyll and Hyde are in two separate bodies?, oh well gonna tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Anything can happen in the dream-space formed by a Master-Servant contract. So, of course this was bound to happen eventually.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a fic involving all three of these guys at once, so I had to write it myself.

The bond between master and servant was as intimate as it was complex. Shared dreams were a common occurrence, one that Jekyll had not yet completely gotten used to. These dreams could range from reliving old memories to a lucid state not unlike reality. Jekyll found himself in the latter that night, standing in his old apartment with Ritsuka. Were it not for the location, he might’ve mistaken it for reality.

The fact that Hyde was also there, leaning against the door with a bemused smile on his face, was another big hint.

“This must be a dream,” Ritsuka said, mostly for her own benefit than to clear up any confusion. After all, there was no way the servants would mistake this place as Chaldea.

Jekyll simply nodded and glanced between his two companions. He could hear the telltale sounds of people going about their day outside, so the trio wasn’t in any danger. Still, that left them alone in a room without any clear actions to take.

Hyde, whether knowingly or not, seemed to pick up on his uncertainty and spoke up. “So… what now? There’s nothing to do here, and I’m bored.”

The good doctor sighed. It was never a good idea to leave a berserker unoccupied, but there was very little in Jekyll’s house that Hyde would find interesting. Jekyll looked at Ritsuka to see if she had any ideas. He was more than a bit surprised to see her face turning red.

“Master, is something wrong?” the good doctor asked as he went to her side. Jekyll automatically felt for a fever, despite the fact that it would be unlikely in their dream space.

Ritsuka startled the moment his fingers brushed her forehead. “Oh! N-no. Nothing’s wrong. Just thinking.” No sooner had she uttered those words than her face turned an even darker shade, and she hid her face behind her hands.

“Thinking about… what, exactly?” Jekyll ventured. He wasn’t worried by her embarrassment, per se, but it did give him pause. Their master wasn’t one for dancing around a topic, her boldness shaming even Iskandar at times. Whatever she was pondering, it had to be quite odd indeed. Jekyll barely registered that Hyde also approached the young master, though he kept his distance all the same.

Ritsuka peeked out from her fingers, and Jekyll laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Whatever she had to say, he wouldn’t judge her.

“Well,” she began, her eyes flicking between the two men as she considered her words, “I was just thinking, since you and Edward are both here – and that can’t really happen in the real world – we could do something together.” Her voice wavered slightly, and Jekyll had to lean forward to clearly hear her as she became a bit quieter. “Something we couldn’t really do… like… sex. I guess.” Ritsuka went back to hiding behind her hands, mumbling, “Just, you know, an idea. Really silly. Forget I said it.”

For a moment, no one said anything. No one moved. Their current situation did allow for things like that. The only question was if they wanted to act on those possibilities.

“Ha!” Hyde laughed, his voice like a knife through the silent tension. “You say that like I’d object. I’m always ready for a good fuck.” He gave their master a slap on the back, grinning like a hyena. Jekyll was almost impressed by the restraint the berserker was showing; Hyde could easily send a man flying through a glass window, but Ritsuka hardly even swayed from his friendly gesture. “Just give the word, and I’m in.”

Jekyll, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as sure how he felt. Normally, when Ritsuka lay with either him or Hyde, the other was nominally present due to their shared body. In essence, this wouldn’t be any different. And yet, it would be completely different. If he wanted, Jekyll could reach out and touch the berserker, in a body separate from his own. It felt wrong in some ways. And yet, together they could pleasure the young master better than either could alone. The good doctor had never managed the courage to ask Ritsuka if he could join her with one of her other lovers, even though it was something he truly wanted to be a part of. This wouldn’t be any different than a typical ménage à trois… would it?

There was also another part of him, a part that he couldn’t completely suppress, that wondered what Hyde was like in bed. The idea of the berserker putting his hands on Jekyll, touching him, digging his fingers into the good doctor’s skin… it should’ve been repulsive. And yet a thought nipped at the back of his mind: how good would it feel to have even some of Hyde’s fury and passion directed at him? Shameful desire began to pool in Jekyll’s stomach, and he wondered if he would feel sick later.

“Um… Jekyll? You still with us?”

The good doctor snapped out of his reverie at Hyde’s query. The berserker was waving a hand in front of Jekyll’s face as Ritsuka looked up at him quizzically. With a start, the good doctor realized he had been staring at them as he contemplated whether he wanted to go through with his master’s suggestion.

As though sensing the conflict going through his mind, Ritsuka took Jekyll’s hand in hers. “Henry, I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do,” she smiled gently. “Sex is only fun if everyone’s into it, you know? I won’t be upset if you say no.”

“I will,” Hyde grumbled, but a swift elbow to the ribs – delivered by the young master – shut him up.

“I…” Jekyll started after a moment of quiet. Ritsuka’s confidence always had a way of rubbing off on him, and that made his decision so much easier to articulate. “I believe I would like to try. For your sake, if nothing else. After all, this seems to be something you’ve thought about before, is it not?”

The blush on her face and her lopsided grin were all the evidence he needed. She _definitely_ thought about sleeping with both of them at once.

“So, are we doing this?” Hyde demanded, practically pouting as his eyes darted between Jekyll and Ritsuka. “I wanna know if I should ditch my pants or not.”

“Eloquently put, Mister Hyde,” Jekyll sighed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Raising an eyebrow at his master, he said, “You must be a saint to find his pillow talk endearing.”

Ritsuka shrugged. “Eh, he’s a good kisser.”

“Wait, really?”

Jekyll wished he could take back his words as Hyde grinned that toothy grin of his. The berserker moved so fast that the good doctor instinctively brought his arm up to defend himself. Hyde let out a laugh as he pressed himself up against the doctor and grabbed a fistful of his hair before practically slamming his lips against Jekyll’s.

Jekyll froze and closed his eyes. Every kiss he shared with Ritsuka was slow and sweet, or light and playful. _This is how kisses should be,_ he would think as they took their time to enjoy the moment. Hyde was the complete opposite. His kiss was so forceful that the good doctor knew they’d have bruises by the time they were finished. It was as if he took Jekyll’s question as a challenge, one the berserker intended to meet head on.

And that was just the beginning. Hyde kept moving his mouth, coaxing Jekyll’s lips apart until the berserker was able to slip his tongue into the doctor’s mouth. It was less a careful exploration and more of a raid, showing no hesitation as he deepened the kiss. Jekyll’s grip on the young master’s hand tightened ever so slightly as he shifted to hold onto Hyde’s arm. The berserker’s bicep flexed under his fingers, and the doctor let out a muffled gasp. He knew that Hyde gained immeasurable strength when they transformed, but it was a completely different thing to feel the hard muscle himself. Jekyll was terrified of what those muscles could do to someone, and yet heat pooled in his stomach at the thought of being held – of being fucked – by someone so strong. That feeling compounded as Hyde snaked his other hand around Jekyll’s back and pulled him closer. The doctor couldn’t help but notice how the berserker’s manhood was already stiff and pressing against his leg.

_God… we’re really doing this…_ Jekyll thought just before Hyde pulled away.

The berserker stood back with his chin in the air, that stupid grin never faltering for an instant. “Yes, really,” Hyde stated firmly, echoing Jekyll’s earlier question. Letting out a snicker, he added, “You should see the look on your face. It’s so stupid.”

Jekyll immediately closed his mouth and wiped the little bit of drool off his chin. _Can he go five minutes without insulting someone?_ His angry train of thought was derailed as Ritsuka grabbed Hyde’s collar and pulled him down to get her own kiss. It was… odd, seeing the berserker kiss their master, but Jekyll noted with some bemusement that Hyde didn’t fully close his eyes. The kiss was no less fierce, and yet the berserker kept his eyes on Ritsuka, closed just enough that he almost looked docile.

When she pulled away from the kiss, the young master smiled and glanced between the two men. “So,” she said, her voice light and confident, “how do we want to do this?”

Jekyll hadn’t thought of that. Of the three of them, he was the only one who had no experience with threesomes. He couldn’t speak for Hyde, but the doctor just assumed Ritsuka would decide how things would proceed. After all, she was good at commanding them, and he enjoyed letting her choose.

“Was there any particular way you envisioned this?” Jekyll asked.

Ritsuka furrowed her brow and tapped her lip thoughtfully for a moment. Then she shrugged. “I wasn’t really set on any one position, actually. I could probably take both of you at once with a little preparation, if that’s something you’d like.” Turning to the berserker, she asked, “Edward?”

Hyde chuckled. “Really? I’m the deciding vote? You sure you want _my_ suggestion?” He very nearly rolled his eyes before patting both doctor and master on the back, pulling them closer as if they were trusted confidants. “Well, if you want my opinion, I say we put Jekyll in the middle. I wanna see him take my cock up his ass.”

Even Ritsuka paused at that, but Jekyll was the first to recover his voice. “Ex-excuse me… what?” he stuttered. The doctor knew that Hyde could be crude at times, but that seemed crass, even for him.

“You heard me,” the berserker replied, as straight faced as he could be. “I want to fuck you from behind while you give it to our master. Need me to say it slower for ya?”

Jekyll shook his head. He was already embarrassed at Hyde’s bluntness; he didn’t need to hear his suggestion a third time. “I believe we get the picture,” the doctor said. He assumed the berserker would want to monopolize Ritsuka as much as he could. Since Jekyll was already off-balance, he couldn’t fathom what was in it for Hyde. “I’m just… surprised, I suppose? Why would you…?” His voice trailed off as the berserker gave an exaggerated shrug.

“What? I’m not allowed to do nice things for you?” Hyde scoffed. “You were thinking of asking to do the same thing with her and Robin, weren’t you?” The color drained from Jekyll’s face, to which the berserker just chuckled. “That’s right. I pay attention. I know _all_ the little things you want to do but are just too damn proper to ask for. So, yes or no?”

Ritsuka looked up at the doctor expectantly. Jekyll knew that she was waiting for him to give an answer either way, but he could see her mind working to process the information she’d been given. She was almost certainly filing Hyde’s words away for later consideration, and the good doctor found that he was actually glad. The berserker didn’t phrase it the way Jekyll would have, but every word was true. There were so many things he wanted yet felt shame for wanting in the first place.

_But Hyde already knows… and he doesn’t seem to care,_ Jekyll pondered for a moment, closing his eyes so he could think. _Perhaps… with Ritsuka here… Yes. Just for tonight, I’ll indulge. It’s merely a dream, after all._

“Yes,” the doctor said softly. “Yes, I would like to go with Hyde’s suggestion. Just please be—”

“Gentle? Yeah, yeah, yeah, first time and all. I get it,” the berserker cut him off. He tilted his head to one side and looked away, as if mulling it over. “I don’t normally _do_ gentle, but for you? Eh, I’ll try.”

A small smile tugged at Jekyll’s lips. He could barely believe it, but the good doctor felt a little swell of affection for the berserker. No sooner had that feeling appeared than Hyde grabbed the other two and all but dragged them to the bed. Jekyll got the distinct sense that Ritsuka wasn’t going to be the one in charge for this tumble.

In fact, the young master seemed quite pleased with Hyde’s initiative. “Eager to get started, are we?” she laughed, lightly poking the berserker’s cheek even as he hoisted her onto the mattress.

“Absolutely,” Hyde answered, tossing his gloves to the side before pulling her into a fierce kiss.

Jekyll was beginning to understand what Rituska meant when she said that threesomes were always awkward. The doctor didn’t quite know what to do while Hyde had his attention on their master, so he settled on removing his own gloves and sitting on the edge of the mattress. Jekyll wasn’t left waiting for long, since, once Hyde pulled away, Ritsuka scooted next to the doctor and gave him a slow, gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed, brushing her cheek even as he hoped that the berserker would keep his promise.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but don’t hog him,” Hyde whined. Jekyll was about to break the kiss to tell his other half to be patient when the berserker leaned over him, bracing himself against the doctor’s thighs, and pressed his lips against Jekyll’s exposed neck.

The good doctor drew in a sharp breath. The logical part of his mind told him that Ritsuka wouldn’t let Hyde hurt him, but Jekyll’s lizard brain still saw the berserker as a dangerous predator. Lean, powerful, and fully capable of killing the doctor if the urge struck. He whimpered against his master’s lips as Hyde dragged his teeth across the doctor’s skin, teasing at a bite that never came. Ritsuka must’ve felt him tremble, and she held his hand firmly, a reassuring presence in an ocean of unfamiliar waves. With her other hand, she began softly stroking his hair, an always-effective way to calm his nerves. By the time Hyde kneeled to start undoing Jekyll’s shirt buttons, all the nervous tension had left the good doctor’s body.

“Jekyll,” the berserker grumbled, “put your goddamn hands on me, you scrawny little pansy.”

The doctor sighed. _Is Hyde even capable of going two minutes without insulting someone?_ he pondered as Ritsuka shifted to sit behind him. Then he remembered just how hard the berserker was already, how much he must’ve ached for some kind of touch. However, Jekyll wasn’t in a good position to reach between Hyde’s legs. Tentatively, the doctor raised his hand to the berserker’s shoulder, gripping the well-defined muscle and unsure what to do next.

“Fuck, do I have to do everything?” Hyde huffed, obviously annoyed at how gingerly the doctor touched him. He left Jekyll’s shirt halfway unbuttoned so he could divest himself of his own shirt. The berserker threw the article of clothing to the side without ceremony and returned to what he was doing as if nothing had changed.

Jekyll had to swallow thickly at the sight of Hyde’s bare chest. The berserker was all lean muscle, and it sent blood rushing to the doctor’s cheeks and between his legs. He returned his hand to Hyde’s shoulder, really feeling the muscle there and venturing a bit down towards his chest.

The berserker chuckled and looked up at Jekyll for a moment. “Like what you see?” he teased, red eyes flashing through his unruly bangs. The doctor didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t seem like Hyde was looking for an answer. Pulling Jekyll’s shirt open, the berserker immediately started feeling him up, dragging his hands over the doctor’s chest like he was searching for something.

“Ah!” Jekyll gasped, grip tightening on Ritsuka’s hand.

The young master responded with light kisses along the back of his neck, pulling his shirt aside to reach between his shoulder blades. Jekyll moaned softly. He wanted to lean further back into Ritsuka’s embrace, but Hyde’s grip was strong. The berserker had settled one hand just below his pectoral and was rubbing small circles on Jekyll’s nipple with his thumb, steadily building up the coil of pleasant tension that had settled in his stomach. _Damn,_ the doctor thought as the berserker started working on his pants. _He really was paying attention. That feels… so good._

“M-more…” Jekyll half-moaned through the haze of desire that was settling in his mind. “P-please…”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Hyde protested. “Fine… lay back. I’ll get started.”

Ritsuka snickered and pulled Jekyll’s shirt off fully, adding it to the growing pile of clothing strewn about the room. The doctor had an offhanded thought about what a pain it would be to clean up, only to remember that this wasn’t real.

Jekyll shifted more onto the bed and lay back, finding his head in Ritsuka’s lap. Glancing at her, he realized that she was still fully clothed. “You’re still dressed?” the doctor asked as Hyde shucked off his and Jekyll’s boots.

The young master shrugged, cupping his head and running her fingers through his hair. “Had to leave you something to do while Edward gets you ready,” she chirped. “Plus, I was starting to feel left out.”

“Oh… sorry,” Jekyll said. It sounded pathetic, even to him. Ritsuka was the one to suggest this, and yet she’d received the least attention. The good doctor wouldn’t let that stand. Jekyll reached up and gently stroked her cheek, forgetting for a moment that Hyde was pulling his pants off.

The sudden feel of cool air on his manhood made him shiver. The room wasn’t particularly cold; the shift in temperature just made it seem that way. Jekyll hazarded a glance down to see the berserker crouching between his legs, firmly running his hands up and down the doctor’s thighs, easing them further apart. He wouldn’t lie; the way Hyde looked at him, with that intense, almost angry gaze, was a bit terrifying. Jekyll had no idea what the berserker found so interesting. It made him wish he paid more attention to what Hyde enjoyed during sex.

Turning his eyes back to Ritsuka, Jekyll smiled sheepishly. “I… believe I must apologize in advance,” he said slowly, hyper aware of how Hyde’s hands left his legs for a moment. “It may be difficult to remove your clothes from this angle.”

“Well then, maybe she should just sit in your lap,” the berserker chuckled. “Gonna end up there anyway, right?”

The young master nodded after a moment’s consideration. “Would that be alright with you, Henry?”

Jekyll nodded as well, eager to be able to wrap his arms around her again and lavish her with affection. He lamented losing her lap as a pillow, but she replaced it with one of the bed’s actual pillows before straddling his hips like the berserker asked. Careful not to sit on his cock, Ritsuka rested her weight on his belly and leaned down to kiss Jekyll, deeply and slowly. The doctor brought his hands up to start fiddling with the buttons on her shirt, fingers ghosting over her skin. He could feel himself getting hard as she ran her hands up his chest in motions reminiscent of what Hyde had done just moments ago.

“Hey, Jekyll,” the berserker said, leaning over Ritsuka’s shoulder when they parted for air to make sure the doctor was listening. “Just remember to relax, okay?” Somehow, most of the harshness had left his voice, as if Hyde had been consciously making his voice scratchier. For a moment, Jekyll wondered if that was what his own voice sounded like to others. A bit on the high end for a man his age, with a lilting quality that made it pleasing to listen to.

He didn’t ponder it much as Hyde eased an oil-slicked finger into Jekyll’s hole. Where did he get the oil? Jekyll didn’t know, nor did he really care. Despite being told to relax, the doctor instinctively clenched up at the intrusion. He heard the berserker growl in frustration.

“Work with me, not against me. We’re not fighting over a body this time.” Hyde dug his fingers into the doctor’s thigh, just hard enough to register without being painful. “A little help here, Master?”

Jekyll buried his face in Ritsuka’s shoulder, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn’t mean to make things more difficult for the berserker; it was just his body reacting on its own.

For her part, the young master chuckled and ran her fingers through Jekyll’s hair. “Henry,” she whispered into his ear. “Relax. You… still want this, right?” He nodded. “Okay… maybe a little distraction would help.” With that, Ritsuka leaned back, one hand still trailing down his chest while she reached around her back with the other.

Jekyll moaned when she wrapped her fingers loosely around his shaft and gave a few tentative strokes. With all the touching and heavy petting, he didn’t notice that his own cock had been woefully unattended. His limbs turned to jelly as jolts of pleasure made his whole body tremble in anticipation. Ritsuka kept him there, partway between calm and ecstasy and loosely clinging to the blouse he’d almost divested her of. As Hyde resumed his preparation, the young master guided one of Jekyll’s hands up to her breast, which he thumbed gently under her warm palm.

However, not all of his attention was on Ritsuka. The berserker probed the doctor’s hole, stretching it slowly until he could add another finger. And with every steady thrust, Hyde brushed nearer to something Jekyll never felt before, a bundle of nerves he knew would feel wonderful if only he could apply enough pressure to it. The doctor found himself pressing back against Hyde’s hand, urging him to go deeper. The berserker said something – probably a snarky remark or such – but Jekyll was beyond caring. He moaned freely, his voice a guide to let them know just how good it felt.

Suddenly, Hyde withdrew his fingers. Ritsuka noticed the change and stopped as well, causing Jekyll to groan at the loss of stimulation.

“Fuck,” the berserker growled, getting up just long enough to get his own pants off. His voice sounded strained as he knelt back on the bed, leaning against their master’s shoulder so that Jekyll could only see his eyes, now dark with lust. “You’re driving me fuckin’ crazy over here. I’ve gotta put my cock in someone. Right. Now.”

Jekyll nodded, his mind still buzzing too much for him to formulate words. He wasn’t even sure if Hyde was looking for permission, as the berserker pushed into Jekyll in one slow thrust.

“Ah!” the doctor gasped, clinging tightly to Ritsuka. Hyde hadn’t exactly hurt him, but it was a bit tighter than expected. Jekyll took deep breaths as he adjusted to the new sensation of fullness, reassured and calmed by the young master’s fingers carding in his hair.

“Oh fuck,” Hyde mumbled, repeating the word like a mantra. “That feels so fuckin’ good. Ah, Master…” He laid his head against Ritsuka’s shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “You… you ready, too?”

“Yeah.” Ritsuka lightly brushed the berserker’s messy hair, causing him to make the human equivalent of a purr. And, somehow, she was naked as well. _Right. Dream. Forgot about that,_ Jekyll thought, though he didn’t dwell on it. Ritsuka withdrew her hands from both men to briefly stretch herself before lowering herself onto Jekyll’s hard length.

The doctor sighed at the warmth enveloping his cock and fell back against the sheets. Every nerve in his body was tingling. He was amazed that he could still hear anything besides his own pulse. Especially once Hyde began to move. The berserker started out slow, moving out and in again at what felt like a glacial pace. It was an odd sensation, but Jekyll found his breath hitching with every thrust that brushed against that bundle of nerves.

Ritsuka pressed herself against Jekyll’s chest soon after the berserker began, tangling her hand in the doctor’s hair as she too moved her hips. Jekyll wanted desperately to rise to meet her thrusts, but the angle was all wrong, and he had no leverage. And with Hyde’s firm grip on his hips, the doctor wouldn’t have been able to move freely anyway. All Jekyll could really do was hold Ritsuka and lay staccato kisses on her shoulder between sharp gasps.

A low growl from Hyde drew Jekyll’s attention from their master, just a little after they had settled into a good rhythm. When the doctor looked up, he saw the berserker hunched over, eyes tightly shut, and grinding his teeth together in a grimace. As much as Jekyll didn’t understand the other man, he was pretty sure that wasn’t a look one made when they were enjoying themselves. Jekyll was unsure why he did it, but he gingerly raised a hand and laid two fingers against the berserker’s lips.

Immediately, Hyde’s eyes flew open. A moment of pure rage flashed across his red irises, replaced near instantly by confusion and uncertainty. His pace faltered as the berserker glanced between Jekyll and the hand at his lips. The doctor was beginning to feel rather foolish when Hyde let his eyes close again, this time allowing his teeth to part enough for Jekyll to slide his fingers into the berserker’s mouth.

_This is a good way to lose a body part or two,_ he thought, letting a soft moan pass his lips as Ritsuka rolled her hips against his. _Please, please don’t bite._

And Hyde didn’t. At least, not hard. He gnawed a bit, but it was more like the teething a young animal did to see how that whole “biting” thing worked. Low moans rumbled in the berserker’s chest, many of which escaped his lips as sucked on the doctor’s slender digits. The sight wasn’t entirely unlike how their master looked when she went down on Jekyll.

That realization caused the good doctor to gasp, though Ritsuka grinding down on him just as Hyde was thrusting up probably helped. Jekyll buried his face against her shoulder, redoubling his effort to pleasure her as a means to escape his sudden embarrassment. He ghosted his fingers across her back, trailing down curves he’d long since memorized. Which was fortunate, as his head was spinning too fast for him to think.

Jekyll’s body hummed as if with electricity, with both lovers working to bring him to ecstasy. His voice had long since been spent, so when he did topple over the edge, it was with a pleased sigh and hushed words of thanks mumbled into Ritsuka’s ear. The suddenness with which Hyde ceased thrusting told him that the berserker had come as well. Only their master kept going for a little while longer, arching her back when she was finally able to find her own release.

The trio lay in an awkward pile as they caught their breath. Hyde was the first to pull away, withdrawing from Jekyll’s body with a wet pop. The doctor was about to move to a more comfortable position when the berserker scooped the other two onto his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around them both.

“Hyde?” Jekyll tentatively asked. He didn’t expect an answer, especially once he saw the berserker’s half-lidded eyes.

Hyde groaned softly. “We’re waking up.”

And then they did.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jekyll’s eyes fluttered open, and he shivered. Things that occurred within the dream realm never fully carried over once he woke up, but that hardly mattered when his body was receiving input from two separate dreams. He felt himself basking in the afterglow of both his and Hyde’s orgasm, and Jekyll had to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy.

Someone else shifted about on the other side of the bed, stretching lazily before rolling into the doctor’s arms. He didn’t need to see to know who it was.

“Mm, good morning,” Ritsuka sighed, nuzzling against his chest. “How’re you feeling?”

Jekyll chuckled. Despite the pleasant humming coursing through his body, he still managed to discern the playful tone in her question. “Wonderful,” he sighed, soaking in the slightly sweet scent of her hair. In the back of his mind, Hyde stirred, both drawn to and subdued by Ritsuka’s presence. In light of what they had all shared, Jekyll felt no need to force the berserker back into dormancy. Hyde’s consciousness hummed appreciatively at the allowance. “We both are,” the doctor continued. “Would you mind if we stayed like this? At least for a little while?”

“Of course,” Ritsuka smiled. Gently, she stroked his cheek; it was a habit of hers, something she did quite often before laying a light kiss on his lips. “We didn’t get much cuddling before that dream ended, and I feel cheated. Might have to give Edward some time in control later, so he doesn’t feel left out.”

Jekyll shrugged. Hyde would get his time to roam with or without the excuse of makeup cuddles, but he could feel the berserker’s gratitude. “Actually, he’s here, in a sense,” the doctor mumbled, drifting into that state partway between wakefulness and slumber. “We’re both here.”

Pleasant silence filled the room as the two snuggled together under the covers. It wouldn’t last, but for the first time in ages, Jekyll felt truly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked that this is the first fic in some of the relationship tags for Fate/Grand Order.
> 
> Anyway, comments and critiques are, as always greatly appreciated!


End file.
